


Kitty Transformers

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cats, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sex, Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: This whole work is just going to be a bunch of short stories about Transformers as cats. Each chapter will be different, have different relationships and different meanings. In time it will evolve. You can make suggestions and requests if you'd like. I'll do almost any Transformers fandom.Warnings: graphic Transformers kitty stuff. Don't like the idea? Simple... Don't read it. XD





	1. Predaking x Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers Prime. Predaking x Starscream and slight Megatron x Starscream. Summary: Megatron tosses Starscream into the predacons kennel for “punishment,” however things don’t go as planned.
> 
> Slash, graphic mating and all that in this chapter. 
> 
> Depending on how much this chapter is liked, I may make another one in the future. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy reading!

“Master, please, stop this!” Starscream cried as he was dragged painfully by the paw across the roof of the base, “I wasn’t plotting anything, I swear! I was only trying to stand by your side... I didn’t mean for-

“Silence you fool!” Megatron released the pesky cat’s paw and pushed him down to the ground. He growled viscously at his obedience and motioned with his head for the vehicats to open the kennel.

The little purple cats dare not disobey or lengthen their time opening the gate. They all had the same red eyes, short stubby, purple hair and black, rounded heads. Some even had short wings. They were very mindless, only taught to take orders and obey their leader. Megatron. And no one takes the chance of suffering under his deadly traits.

Megatron had long, fluffy grey hair, a puffy black chest, super long, sharp claws, glowing red eyes and a massive body. Every single fang he had was freshly pointed and seemed stained with blood from past victories and battles. Poor Starscream was suffering from them now.

The cat who was pressed against the warship floor was panting as he examined his bleeding paw that Megatron had so graciously bitten through. It hurt, making him squirm under the severe force pinning him down and sending tremors of fear down his tail. Starscream had delicate, short hair, mostly grey except for a long black stripe going down his head, back and tail, the tops of his ears were red along with a tuff of hair on his forehead and his claws were longer than most any deceptikitty. Let’s not forget the long, black, fuzzy wings he had clutched together on his back.

The kitty in distress nearly gasped when the door to the gates opened and the warmth averting from within came splashing out like fog. He could feel the beast’s untamed madness and smelled his marked territory from inside his layer. “L-Lord Megatron, please reconsider!” he begged quickly, trying his hardest to look up at his leader with puppy eye tricking embers.

Megatron resisted handing over any mercy and bent over to grab Starscream by the scruff of his neck, paralyzing him and dragging him forward. The seeker was much smaller but still heavy nonetheless, but not heavy enough that he couldn’t throw him a couple yards just with his strong jaw and massive body strength. After there was a loud, appeasing sounding yelp and screech, he smirked and nodded his head at the other cats standing by.

Starscream quickly scrambled to get up, wincing from his injured paw and jumping forward to catch the metal bars before they closed. “NO! Lord Megatron, please don’t allow this. I was only trying to help you with your instructions, I didn’t mean for any destruction to happen. Reconsider my fate!” He pleaded, paws gripping the bars when they forbiddingly snapped closed, caging him in.

Megatron snickered at him, “You never cease to fail me, Starscream. You must face the consequences of my tiring. If I cannot teach you respect then maybe others are more suited for the task.” He looked over at a snoozing predakitty.

Starscream turned his head and felt his ears fold back against the tops of his head and his fur stood, eyes wide and wild. “No, please... not that! Anything but that!” he let out a pitiful meow and cried out for freedom. “I swear I meant no mischief! Only conduct for your latest plan.”

“Which was a false one!” Megatron hissed, fangs bared as he whipped a paw forward, threatening to slash the grey cat’s pretty face. “You should have known better,” he hissed again, lowly and angrily, “Now you will pay the consequences.”

With a feral snarl, Megatron turned around and began quickly walking away, followed by the vehikitties. He didn’t spare a glance back as he trotted off, not even when Starscream called his name and begged to be set free.

Said cat continued to cry and meow in fear as he was left alone this hole of doom. He seriously didn’t mean for any signs of malice to indulge his terms or anyone else’s. He just wanted to help, and he bowed his head and whimpered when he realized that Megatron was not going to see that.

Starscream dropped to the ground after falling under the dreadful conclusion that there was no escaping and that his master refused to listen to him. He felt his hair spike and his fear rise when he heard a deep growl. The temperature in the space rose, seeming to choke the small deceptikitty once he noted what caused such spacious flare.

Starscream hesitantly turned around and gasped. Predaking was standing up, his yellow eyes fixed upon his own fragile body, dragging over every inch of him. His nostrils contracted as he sniffed before releasing a large puff of steam through them, head lowering. Predaking was a big thing, bigger than Megatron, and he fiercely feared him.

Predaking’s fur was quite long and silky, much different than Megatron’s casual fluff, and his claws were longer than sin. Two large fangs stuck out from the upper level of his mouth, seeming like a pair of tusks. His patterned fur consisted of many colors such as dark maroon, black, sunset yellow and blood orange. His ears stood tall and alerted on his head, listening to every small detail that could be missed by the simplest of kitties.

Starscream backed against the bars, tail folding close as he watched with bazaar terror when the other cat neared. His body shrank as he tried making himself seem smaller and much more innocent. The fear ran through his veins making it seem so obvious that his pulsing heart was about to jump out his ears.

Predaking cocked his fluffy head and huffed, chest lifting out like he’d breathe fire any second. “Starscream,” he addressed in his loud, proud voice, “What trouble has caused you this visit? I hear you were only trying to aid Megatron. If so, then why?”

Starscream stayed frozen in his curly ball, a little shocked by the questions and lack of immediate maiming. “I-I was just trying... It doesn’t matter,” he glared and made a disappointed face, “Megatron didn’t approve of my intentions even though it was inconvenience, and banished me here for the night. Cleary his punishment strategies have changed.”

Starscream could feel the predatory growl that coursed throughout the predakitties body and imagined how bloody he was going to look after this was over. It’s not like he has enough scars raked over his beautiful body anyway. Maybe Knockout will give him a new look after this one is completely ruined by the splendid king?

Predaking stopped directly in front of the grey seeker and bore down upon him, sniffing and listening. It was always easy to tell when one was afraid; that scent was bolder than ever. But one thing he noticed in particular made his ear turn back in question. His long neck lowered and he was sniffing the shaking cat up close.

Starscream tried pushing himself back into the cold bars as much as he could, eyes clenching shut and body lightly shaking. He didn’t beg not to be harmed and didn’t order the beast away because of the extra harm he would receive from doing so. He’d take whatever was thrown at him and if he died, then at least he knew that Predaking would too.

“And this rash treatment is not punishment enough?” Predaking growled while nudging Starscream’s hidden paw and sniffing his neck. He felt a sickening feeling welding up all his nerves together. True, Starscream was an annoying, disrespectful glitch towards him but honestly, he seriously didn’t deserve his wrath for something so simple.

Starscream looked down at his punctured paw and covered it with the other one, hissing at the pain and whimpering as he tried pulling it closer to his chest. “Trust me,” he sarcastically remarked, fake smile a dishonoring sight, “It’s not nearly as bad as it could be, and not as bad as it’s been before.”

That made Predaking feel grudge and anger for their powerful leader who was supposed to be full of pride and honor, yet here he is, treating his fellow cats likes rodents for the smallest mistakes. And if the lord had a reputation for punishing Starscream worse for his actions, then Predaking would oblige himself. He lifted his head and sat down on his bottom, tail curling beside him as he sat tall and straight.

“Tell me of what happened,” he ordered, “What foul doing have you done that it makes Megatron wish my malevolence unleashed upon you?”

Starscream blinked in surprise, his body slightly relaxing on instinct as he tried getting through the point. Predaking wanted him to explain what happened? Why? He wanted to know so badly. Why would Predaking care about him or his problems for one split second when he knows of all the mishap he’s dished on him? He could just take the opportunity to rip him apart for revenge like their leader wanted. Wouldn’t that make more sense?

Starscream tried shaking off his confusion, his body still pulled tight while he looked down. “Well... for starters, let’s just say that I overheard some of Megatron’s plans...”

For a full ten minutes or so, Starscream explained that he had overheard Megatron speaking to Soundwave about some awesome sounding plans and grew excited. He believed he could surprise his leader by getting the deceptikitties prepared for battle. Once he had done all that, he waited for Lord Megatron’s approval and would happily lead the army to victory. When the lord finally came out, he was flustered that is army was suddenly ready for battle. When Megatron was notified by none other than Starscream about what was going on, he got needlessly angry and randomly decided to punish him for his mistake.

Starscream told the story to Predaking like he would to Knockout, with venom, hatred and aimless confusion toward their lord. Nothing could make him understand why Megatron treated him so badly and although Starscream gave up on trying to kill him, he still talked bad about him behind his tail.

By the time he was finished telling the story, Starscream’s tail had rose up high, flopping back and forth and his wings lifted slightly. He stopped shaking, growls and built up hissy fits part of the reason why he was trembling. His face was set at a glare that he pointed at the quarter full moon just setting off in the distance. It was as if he forgot the true danger he was setting in.

Predaking processed the information, knowing that Starscream wasn’t lying and was angrier than the pits. It wasn’t threatening though, actually rather appealing and ruthless in his nature. Megatron’s actions didn’t make sense and the only logical answer as to why he treated Starscream so badly was most likely because he really did hate him.

Predaking rolled his eyes around, white pupils dilating in the night time light, his wings lowering gracefully on his back. He casually stood up and turned around before coming to a stop in the middle of the kennel, facing Starscream. “Come here,” he ordered with the smallest hint of force in his voice.

Starscream felt his wings tense and he curled even more, fretful frown pulling on the corners of his mouth and drawing out a small, distressed whine. He studied the fire in those wide eyes, felt the heat of his monstrous body enveloping him and the demand of his expression warning him. This must be where his punishment starts.

Oh well... it’s better than Megatron on any day.

Starscream hesitated, biting his fury lips and gathering himself closer together. “If you do not cooperate, I will insure there is no longer a second in command to punish ever again.” Predaking warned, hot breath emerging from the deep depths of his chest.

Starscream panicked and hastily stood up, hissing at the pain he felt when putting pressure on his front paw. He stopped to lick at it before leaning down to the ground and slowly beginning to crawl over to the predakitty. He feared everything Predaking could do to him, but couldn’t find the courage to protest or reason with the beast. When he got close enough, right in front of the bigger cat’s chest, he laid down on his belly once more, tail and wings folded as close to his body as he could get them.

Predaking stood up, the closeness of his mass sending fright and terror through the smaller cat. His claws were almost twice as big as Starscream’s, making a clanking sound against the metal floor as his large claws hit it. He stopped behind the terrified cat and took a step forward, his front paws on either side of him. He then bent down and grabbed his neck between his large fangs.

Starscream jerked a little bit, not feeling pain but defiantly bubbling over with fear. He tried obeying, being submissive so that maybe it would spare him, but he just couldn’t help himself. He trembled and freaked out, “W-wait...”

Predaking wasn’t even gripping the scruff that hard, only barely holding it between the mouthy gardens of sharp blades that were his rows of teeth. He could taste blood from where Megatron had ripped Starscream’s skin open when he threw him in here, and let go of the scruff and leaned down even more.

“Is-isn’t there a better way could do this? Without violence?” Starscream stuttered to try and save himself, “We’ll make amends. You don’t maim be and I’ll never torment you again.”

Predaking laid his chin over the grey cat’s head and slowly sank his large body down on top of him, not exactly smothering him but just simply holding him in place. “And what if this ‘amends’ is broken? What if I said that I don’t desire an amends?” he asked, rolling his head over the top of the smaller cats.

Starscream was breathing like an untamed animal, his body rapidly shaking and his wings fluttering between his back and the beast’s hot belly. He feared him charging him and then crushing him alive. Starscream couldn’t say anything; he was speechless, now hopeless and fearfully waiting for some kind of torture. He knew he probably could spring away but what good would that do? Predaking would just catch him and torture him worse.

Predaking leaned down and brushed the grey cat’s pointed ear with his lips, huffing out hot air when he felt it fold away from his touch. “What can you do that will satisfy me enough to leave you unharmed?” he breathed, the dark black circles surrounding his eyes lighting up by his glow.

Starscream squirmed some and whined a quick, “Anything!” He didn’t care if he had to come here every day and clean the beast’s kennel or give him his daily food, just as long as he wasn’t hurt right now.

Predaking smirked above him, his whiskers twitching in a triumphing way. Starscream always thought about the moment that was happening to him ‘right now’ rather than what would be happening to him later. “Very well,” the beast whispered, moving his head back and bending back down, “satisfy me.”

Starscream felt some relief and sighed, “Oh, thank Primus you have a spark.” He laughed a shaky laugh and dropped his head on his paws, “Well... what will satisfy you?”

Predaking’s strong purr was more like a deep rumble of satisfaction already as he returned to Starscream’s neck, tongue slipping out and running over the blood stained fur. “You’ll be exceptional enough,” he stopped once to murmur before continuing his intrusion.

Starscream tensed back up and flared his claws, eyes widening, “What?”

Predaking laved his neck, cleaning away all the blood and lightly sucking on the scratch marks. Starscream couldn’t keep back a shudder that had snuck up on him and erupted from his chest. He leaned his head down, allowing better access for whatever it was that felt so good that Predaking was doing. No one had done this to him in eons! It felt wonderful for his abused body.

Predaking purred and nibbled at the sore marks before licking them and sucking them like they tasted like sweet milk. He moved his big paw around and found Starscream’s injured leg, gently placing his paw over it.

Starscream was slapped with commonsense when he felt the paw over his own and he lifted his head, letting out a distressed meow. “Why?” he asked, distrustful and weary that this might be a trick, “This is... is...”

“What I want?” Predaking offered with a pause, “Yes, it is what I want. You’ll satisfy me.” He softly bit down on his neck, keeping mind of teeth and pulling on the scruff very lightly, indicating what he wanted.

“You-you want to... mate?” Starscream carefully asked like it would kill him if anything else slipped out. But he hated Predaking! Hated everything about him! Megatron liked him so he had to hate him... Mating wouldn’t be right...

Predaking answered in a slick purr, “True. Consider it my type of retaliation. But if you do not wish to consent then I will understand and let you go, no amends future wise however.”

Starscream froze again, thinking about his choices. He didn’t want to be intimately touched by the one cat he thought was most disgusting and dangerous. But he didn’t really think those things did he...? No. He just treated Predaking badly because everyone else liked him and thought he was amazing. In the hidden banks of his mind, Starscream really wanted someone to love him, even if it was for one night.

“If I consent?” Starscream started, hesitant and afraid that this might be a sham, “You won’t harm me?”

“No,” Predaking breathed, tail curling high in the air, “You have my word.” He looked down at the seeker’s dancing ears as he thought about his words.

“V-very well,” Starscream sounded unsure but submissive as he lowered his head again, bearing his neck. He was still tense as he felt the beast shifting over him, his body weight and mass now more aware as he pushed down on him a little bit more. “I... I consent,” he whispered.

Predaking wasn’t pushing down on Starscream enough to hurt him, just enough to feel more of his soft little body shaking beneath him. “Tell me you want it,” his voice demanded consent, its powerful grumble like a crawling disease that shook Starscream up, “Say it out loud.”

When Starscream felt the king bite down on his neck again, he gasped and arched, whimpering, “I want it.” He could hear Predaking’s purring approval and softly groaned at the sharp nick he felt against his scruff. “I-I want... you.”

Predaking made a surprised meow and lifted his head, purring loudly, “What was that? Speak a little louder please?” his voice had charm in it like he knew exactly what the other cat said but was playing chicken with him.

Starscream shivered, feeling the thrill of arousal as it crawled through him like bolts of liquid fire that came directly from Predaking’s soul. He wanted this, wanted the deal, wanted the affection and, “I want you.” Starscream stretched and purred, giving into the amends.

“Mmm,” Predaking agreed and rocked against the smaller cat’s trembling body, “I thought you wouldn’t quite grasp it, Starscream.” He licked his twitchy, sensitive ears and rubbed his paw, humming and purring.

The exposure and contact made Starscream feel uneasy at first, but the gentle touches and warmth made him calm. He slowly began to relax into the ministrations, timidly purring and allowing his ears to still. He wasn’t trying to sink away from the predakitty anymore. He was trying to melt into him, enjoy his touch forever and ever as long as it lasted. Oh, if only he had gotten this sooner! It felt so good.

Predaking slowly began to descend down the soft body below him, starting with the ears and neck before nibbling his way down the back strut. Starscream was so soft and fragile, warm and tasty. Predaking loved his scent ever since he first smelt him. Everything about Starscream was perfect because he did such a fine job making himself perfect every day.

Predaking stopped at his wings, nudging them with his sharp fangs and lightly nipping at them causing Starscream to loll his head back and meow lustfully. Music to the king’s ears. He smirked and affectionately licked at the trembling wings, mapping the fur and nibbling at the edges. The pleasure from such soft attention was tens times stronger than it would ever be if Starscream had it rough.

“Ooooohhh! Pr-r-r-r-redaking!” Starscream hissed openly, body vibrating so strongly that it was impossible how the earth was not quaking. His wings lifted up high and he flattened them out in the air as if he were gliding, allowing more access to his sensitive spots.

Predaking obliged, moving his alternating kiss trail down the cat’s sweet spot where the wings met at the middle back. He sucked, nipped, nibbled and licked, drinking in every sound and movement the little kitty made. It was beautiful. He loved it.

Starscream’s body began giving off a powerful scent that could corrupt any living cat and cause them to jump on him from twenty feet away. He was shocked Predaking wasn’t just pounding into him already. Heat cycles that happen for any Cybertronian kitty were extremely rare and only happened ten times during average lifespan which wasn’t a lot for their lifetime.

Starscream wasn’t even experiencing a heat cycle and his body was giving off that overwhelming scent that addressed it. Predaking was providing his service too. And yet it made Starscream feel, not disgust, but pride.

“Are you enjoying it?” Predaking stopped at his lower back and growled, tail flip-flopping in the air like the eager string it was.

Starscream spread his back legs and lifted his tail up, inviting the bigger cat in for dinner, poker or whatever the frag he wanted to do. Just as long as he did it.

“Yes,” he purred loudly, sounding like a motor boat to all the fish swimming beneath the surface of the water. His emotions wailing inside him and his heart rapidly beating.

Predaking snickered at him, challenging, “Then say it. Say you enjoy it.” He bent down and lightly nicked the base of his tail.

Starscream gasped, so ready for the predakitty to just get on with it and he so badly wanted to scream at him to just do it. “I like it! OK?! I LIKE IT-AHHISSS!” he was rewarded with a wet intrusion running all over his entrance making his back legs buckle upward, bottom high in the air.

“You look so presentable, Commander Starscream,” Predaking muffled against his entrance before slowly pushing his tongue inside, stimulating with sharp, intruding strokes. He felt like he was internally on fire, the taste and smell of Starscream so intoxicating that it burned his core. “Precisely who are you presenting for?”

“YOU!” Starscream yelled and moaned, face burying into his kneading paws. As if his bumped up body that was the letter written in bold letters wasn’t precise enough about who and what he wanted.

Predaking moved away once he felt the mewling cat was ready enough for his eager length to take. He was much bigger than Starscream, and although they were doing this differently than earthly cats, they were made for it. “I will use caution for your sake, but do not expect that to last for long,” he warned.

“Yes, yes, get on with it already!” Starscream’s tail flopped aggressively as he waited for the real intrusion. He felt the bigger cat lean back over him and he happily presented his neck to him.

“Get on with what?” Predaking stopped and asked him hauntingly, smug smirk dominating his face. “What do you want exactly? Tell me, Commander...”

“I want YOU inside ME!” Starscream hissed in aggravation, head moving upward like he was about ready to scratch the bigger cat. “There, I said it! Now would you please-OH!”

Predaking grabbed his scruff and pushed his hips forward, the tip of his length penetrating Starscream’s entrance. Grabbing his scruff would help to ease the pain and paralyze him until he was fully seethed. Starscream made a little muffled meow that Predaking couldn’t help but notice was distress and pain. He slowed down and waited a moment, allowing adjustment and time.

But Predaking was so big though! Starscream was reconsidering his ability to do this at all. He’s never had a partner that was so big! Yet he didn’t want to give this opportunity away, it was too valuable and rare.

After a long moment of adjusting, Starscream started purring in pleasure and Predaking growled, pushing in the rest of the way. Claws scraping against the ground, Starscream moaned and meowed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being so stretched and filled. He could feel the beast moving inside him, brushing his sweet spots and stimulating the wall of pleasure.

Predaking pulled on Starscream’s scruff a little more tightly as he bent over him, pumping his hips back and forth and relishing the feeling of his tight, wet entrance enveloping his length. Heat different than his firey core built up inside his belly, moving more like lava through his veins and indulging his senses.

Once Starscream was ready enough, Predaking released his neck and slowly meowed in luxurious lust, penetrating Starscream like he was the hole of godly sins. Starscream himself lifted his head and cried out, the pooling pleasure in his lower belly building up, stimulated by the beast’s hungry length and spreading through him like migrating strokes of carnal.

“Scream for me,” Predaking panted rugged breaths, “Live up to your name... Starscream.” He thrusts in more powerfully, hungrily and possessively.

Starscream gasped at the ground and although he was looking straight at it, he couldn’t see anything but blurry images of Predaking mounting him. It felt too good. Starscream hissed, moaned and meowed his bliss every time he was shoved forward and pulled back by those powerful thrusts. “Pre-preda-k-king,” he panted, the crawling sensation of an organism making him gibberish.

“What?” Predaking breathed heavily for needed air, smirking down at the squirming cat as he worked to bring them to their loads. “Say that again,” he growled, eyes clenching shut at the shot of pleasure he felt running through him when the star clamped down around him rather tightly.

“PREDAKING!” Starscream finally screamed and cried when an organism rocked his body after the king slammed into him. His claws dug into the roof and his crazy meows sounded more like blissful cries of overdosing his load as his body violently shook out overload.

Predaking pumped a few more times, flicked right to the tip of the peak by the sound of such a furious scream caused by his own power. He slowed down, roaring like a lion as he splattered into Starscream, releasing everything he had to give. His body exploded with pleasure so pure that it nearly hurt.

Starscream panted, convulsing from his high and slowly plopping down to the ground with a more than amusing thud. This caused Predaking to exit him and have to catch himself before he fell and accidently crushed him. The king caught himself and moved around Starscream until he was at a spot where he could comfortably plop down beside him.

The two kitty lovers panted, enjoying the rest of the pleasurable waves rolling through them as they rested. Starscream purred softly, barely managing the strength to move as he laid out the rest of these amazing feels. It wasn’t until he felt large paws scooping around him that he tensed and stuttered, “W-wait, what-what are you doing?”

Predaking pressed the smaller cat into his chest and belly before lifting one of his back legs over him, pulling him flush against his large, silky body. He then lowered his head, meeting the other cat’s red, glowing orbs. “You were... magnificent,” he murmured in hot breath, bringing their noses together.

At first Starscream had tried to lean back before completely melting into the gentle touch. He inhaled the hot breath seeping across his face and purred even louder, pushing back against the king. He let out a smug laugh and grinned brightly, “Only the most magnificent... but I don’t mind being called more.”

Predaking chuckled at the cat’s arrogance and angled his head down, licking underneath his chin. Starscream gasped and leaned his head back, purring like a monster and melting into the contact. The chin was one of the greatest spots to be scratched or licked.

Predaking groomed him, feeling the strength of Starscream’s purr against his lips and nibbling at pulse points. “You’re so tight,” he whispered deeply, sigh stating how much he favored it, “You’re perfect, Starscream... I wouldn’t mind if you came to the kennel every night.”

Starscream blinked up at the king when he pulled away and released a satisfied hum. “A tempting offer...” he smiled mischievously before leaning forward and nuzzling the bigger cat under the neck, “I think I’ll take it.”

Predaking rumbled with content and purred his agreement, now at a permanent amends. For the rest of the night the two kitties sat and groomed each other, watching the rising moon and purring their happiness and love. They fell asleep until dusk was near and Starscream had to walk to a lonely part of the kennel so to appear like he got his punishment and wanted out.

Vehikitties came along around the time the sun was up over the horizon and let the hissing SIC out. None questioned anything or thought anything was suspicious to really question. They all just helped to feed the predakitty and returned to their daily duties.

Starscream felt much better, save for his sore paw, as he walked through the nemesis. He had a spout of confidence and fate running through him, making him feel almost as if he could dethrone Megatron and rule his name. But he wasn’t going to do anything that was going to get him more punishment just yet so might as well go act like the suck-up he always is around the warlord.

When he entered the hallway that led to the command center, he felt very energized to get to his shift and live out the day, his tail held high and his steps eager. “Well, Starscream,” Someone’s deep authority voice caused the short haired cat to halt, “Did they let you out early? Or have you already been to see Knockout?”

Starscream turned around and spotted familiar red glowing eyes in the background of shadows. “Lord Megatron, I... I was only on my way to my shift,” he tried explaining, already knowing that the lord seemed suspicious with his spotless body.

Megatron came out from behind the shadows, his fluffy fur standing out boldly as he began to slowly walk closer to his SIC. “So eagerly?” he asked with fake concern, “You do know that your shift is all monitor duty, correct?”

Starscream shrank down to the ground some, his tail lowered and hair prickling. No, he didn’t know he had monitor duty all day; he hadn’t had time to check with Soundwave. He lowered his head when Megatron stopped beside him and stared down at him. “I just wish to finish immediately so that I may sooner service you, my lord,” he explained, not that it would really help him.

Megatron lifted his head like he was actually entertained by Starscream’s words. He looked around the room as he began walking in slow, elegant circles around the smaller cat, humming. “Since you seem to have learned your lesson, Starscream, I will conveniently lift you of your daily monitoring on one condition.”

Starscream felt wearily suspicious and concerned, not yet following through. “What?” he asked for the ‘one condition’ to see if it was properly a need.

Megatron stopped pacing directly in front of Starscream, his red eyes looking down at him with their smugly charms. “Say your mine,” he said, eyes narrowing.

“What?” Starscream’s own eyes widened and his ears turned, tail lifting and dropping. “Why?” he asked like it was meaningless and stupid.

“Do not question my orders,” Megatron barked, “It is merely a phrase I like to hear spoken. Say it to me, Starscream, and I will relieve you of your duties for the remainder of the day.”

“Umm... uhh?” Starscream thought for a moment, thinking about how strangely this was all adding up. Megatron has never asked for anything of the sort before. Why did he want it now? And why would he want something like that said to him?

Starscream lowered his head and gritted his teeth, looking away for a split second before meeting Megatron's eyes and awkwardly saying, "I-I'm yours."

Megatron purred, a small smirk hidden on his face as he turned around, seeming like he was simply about to walk down the hall and forget all about the other cat. Starscream barely began to stand up behind him, watching his back like he'd turn around and strike any moment.

"Well done, Starscream," Megatron's voice was simple and smooth.

Starscream was about to warm up until Megatron's tail suddenly lifted and he was sprayed in the face by his territorial scent. "Ahhhhhhh!" Starscream screamed far louder than he had ever screamed in his life, jumping and running around, roughly hissing and wiping at his face.

When a Cybertronian cat marks another cat there is no getting rid of that scent. It's on you forever until you have died or killed yourself in bleach. No one hardly ever did it unless both cats totally consent on it and are ready to be marked as each other's territory forever. Like bonding.

Megatron just made his mark on Starscream.

Said cat hit himself against the wall and growled, "What is wrong with you?!" Starscream didn't wait for an answer, only turned straight around and started running away to try and find a way to get Megatron’s scent off him.

Megatron watched him go, face unknown as he quirks a fuzzy brow and says, "You are relieved of your duty."


	2. Shockwave x Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers animated. Shockwave x Bumblebee. Summary: Shockwave is trying to think of a way to confront Bumblebee and tell him about his feelings, but a couple new decepticon recruits get in his way.
> 
> Simple lovey dovey stuff in this chapter. Rated T. 
> 
> Written for MrsBumbleB.

Bumblebee eagerly walked along the sidewalk of his hometown where the autokitties lived. It was a nice spring day, warmer than what it had been. He had just asked Optimus if he could go out for some exercise and fresh air, and thank Primus he let him go. Bumblebee loved going out in the fields where the grass is long and grasshoppers would jump whenever he approached them.

Bumblebee started to move at a small sprint the more he excited himself with the thought of chasing and jumping after mice, butterflies and grasshoppers. He soon made it off the sidewalk, past the wooden fences and onto a clear path toward the field he loved so much. Flowers spread clean for miles and very few trees grew in large clumps in different sections here and there.

When he made it to the field he carefully squeezed through the old, tangled barb wire fence and met with the midday sun shining over his favorite part of the autokitties territory. Wasting no time, Bumblebee jumped forward in the tall grass. Over a dozen grasshoppers sprung out in different directions. Bumblebee giggled and pinpointed one to chase.

Off to the side of the old field was a thick bundle of trees that began the larger mount of the woods. Setting on top of one of the various oaks was another cat, bigger and darker. He blended in well with the shadows, his short, dark purple hair that was lined with heavy black stripes slowly began to spike. His long tail gently swayed back and forth as he eyed the beautiful yellow cat playing in the field. Dark red eye shimmering with delight.

Bumblebee's long, rich yellow hair practically glowed in the mid-day sun, his unique black stripes formed an unforgettable pattern all throughout his body, his fluffy, twitchy, adorable ears never stopped listening to the fascinating world around him, and his beautiful bright blue eyes shown the truly positive feelings running through them.

Shockwave purred to himself and sat up on the branch. He really wanted to go say hello and introduce himself to the young autokitty, but he was afraid he would scare him with his vigorous size and roughed up body. Just a little bit of hair had grown over the scars on his face, but not enough to less the fright of it all. He had a few scuffed up parts on him, but so did every deceptikitty. And he was sure that there were plenty of scarred up autokitties out there. Surely Bumblebee had seen worse or at least similar?

Shockwave kneaded at the branch. He wanted so badly to go down there and confront the sweet and tell him about his interests. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about Bumblebee; he wanted to know all his fears, his desires, things he liked, stuff he didn't like and where all his sensitive spots were. He wanted him to trust him and pour every last secret, the good and the bad, into him and feel absolutely comfortable about it.

That's it. Shockwave had to go down there and talk to him. He couldn't keep holding it back any longer. Setting and just watching all the time wasn't enough. He needed this kitty. Shockwave braced himself to jump down from the branch when he heard a noise and tensed, looking around for any suspicious animals.

Bumblebee was about half way in the field now, his interest in the grasshoppers gone and now focused on a broad butterfly. "H-hey!" he laughed while swatting at the blue and black bug, "Get back here!"

Bumblebee laughed and giggled some more, pawing at the fragile insect but not harming it. He had learned during time and disappointment how not to swat at butterflies, or else they'll get... Smooshed. He jumped a few times to try and catch the butterfly but it was starting to fly too high and he moped. "Hey, come back down here," he whined, slowing down, "Aww."

Bumblebee stopped and lowered his head while watching the butterfly disappear into the sun. He sighed and sat down, a little bored now and aggravated that his prey got away. His tail plopped on the grass and he looked between his paws. Ladybugs emerged from beneath flower pods and crawled up his lengthy fur making him giggle again. He decided to enjoy the warm sun and ticklish ladybugs by plopping on his side and rolling around.

But the serenity was short lived when a sudden shuffling sound in the nearby bush got his attention. His ears twitched and he froze to listen, smelling the air. After another brushing sound alerted him, he got up and looked toward the bush. "Prowl?" he hollered, most likely thinking it was him first, "Is that you?"

The shuffling continued and Bumblebee could practically see the leaves moving. "Come on, Prowl, I know you can be quieter than that," he rolled his eyes and began casually walking over, "So what's going on? Usually you're doing your boring meditation stuff. What's got you all riled up?"

As soon as Bumblebee stopped in front of the Bush two larger cats stumbled out. They were big with long, darkly colored hair and red eyes. Bumblebee instantly jumped back and stuttered, "You-you're not Prowl!"

The two cats seemed a little surprised to see Bumblebee at first, but one look at his size and eyes and they were smirking at each other, tails spiking. "Well looky here, Ramsey," the dark green one snickered, licking his dry lips.

The dark grey and purple cat labeled 'Ramsey' rolled his eyes around whilst he pretended to think. "I think it's one of those goody autorodents," he sputtered and they both slowly began walking closer to the autokitty.

Bumblebee took that offensively and hissed out, "Hey!"

They ignored him however, and continued to stalk forward. "And what do we do with autorodents?" the green one's smile widened.

"No thanks," Bumblebee said innocently, backing up in a supposedly polite manner, "I don't wanna know." He knew the trouble he was in and prepared to sprint. Usually he'd just stay and take deceptikitties but these weren't like any of the ones he was familiar with and they were definitely more... Creepy.

"Like ya have a choice," Ramsey growled, hair raising and tail curling, "You take the front and me the back this time, Vex?"

"No, I want the back," The cat named 'Vex' growled in a suggestive way, eyes fixed upon the pretty kitty.

"But I always get the front," Ramsey pouted, halting abruptly, "it gets messy when you try to scratch them and they bite you constantly! You take the front!"

Vex stopped and hissed, angry this time. He turned and faced his partner and spat, "Ya got a problem? Talk to the boss."

"He ain't here," Ramsey challenged.

Bumblebee took this as the key to run. He turned around and made a beeline for the end of the fence. "Hey you!" he heard the two cats yell out behind him and tried running faster.

 _What is with those two?_ Bumblebee thought as he raced for his life. _They aren't like any deceptikitties I've ever seen before. What do they want?_ He grew officially freaked out and tried running faster, so close and yet so far away from the fence. He could hear their leaping steps behind him and lifted his head.

"Get him!" Vex shouted.

Ramsey came in at a angle from the side and began his talented jumping through the stumpy field. "Come on, little guy, we just wanna play with ya!" Vex yelled, "We saw ya chasing that butterfly out there. Wanna play with us too? You can be the butterfly. But it ain't no fun if ya don't let us catch ya!"

Bumblebee panted. He was scared now. This wasn't big Lugnut tumbling through the woods, hitting trees, yelling and threatening him to stop while he dodged and zigzagged around him easily. This was weird and frightening. He was actually whining. When he got to the fence, Ramsey jumped in on him and they rolled around in the grass.

Bumblebee kicked and scratched at the intruder. "Get away from me!" he yelled and finally found the ground to jump away, "I don't wanna play your stupid game! Just stay away from me or you'll regret it. My friends will show up! You don't want to face Prowl's claws, trust me, I would know."

"Don't care," Vex grunted, panting for air.

Ramsey wiped his paw and hissed through his crooked teeth. "You behave and we'll make this easy for ya, little guy," he chuckled.

"I'm not little!" Bumblebee shouted defensively and turned around and ran. He was going the opposite direction from base now but he couldn't care right now. He needed to get these creeps off his tail and they knew how to block his path. He made it to the end of the fence and slid under, actually happy about his size and how it made it easier to squeeze through places. Behind him, Ramsey and Vex cried angrily in trouble as they ripped through the barb wire.

What to do, what to do, what to do?! Bumblebee chanted and moved around the many tree trunks. He didn't even know where he was going. He just knew that it was away from those two dangerous freaks. "Little rodent!" he heard them shout, not that far away, "Get back here!"

Dang they were fast for how big they were. Bumblebee quickly dodged around trees and jumped over bushes. He was getting a little tired. He needed to hide. But where? Climbing a tree wouldn't help. And there weren't any burrows lying around. So he had no choice but to keep running. He saw light through the narrow opening in the trees and quickly ran toward it, hoping that it was the path to home. But as soon as he made it past the trees he instantly dug his claws into the earth and tried forcefully stopping himself.

A straight edge was just inches away from his paws and a large, fast moving bed of water was so many feet below it. He grew perplexed and frozen, scared of both heights and water. He stared at the water like it had already swallowed him and nearly jumped out of his fur when laughter erupted from behind him.

"Well, well, well, looky here, Ramsey," Vex laughed evilly, closing in on the autokitty from the side, blocking off his right. "We ain't ever killed a rodent this way. Whata' ya reckon we give it a shot?"

"Love to," Ramsey nodded in agreement, large body blocking the left of the small kitty.

Bumblebee stared at them. Horrified. Stuck between death and death. He couldn't form words. His throat was too dry. He stood still, backed up as far as the cliff allowed. There wasn't anything he could do. Jumping, he might get caught in their claws, and stomach wounds were the most deadly. Fighting wouldn't do no good either. Mortification stung Bumblebee and he shook.

"Aw, look, Vex," Ramsey moved in even closer, swatting Bee with his paw, "The little guy is scared."

"Won't be for long," Vex laughed and stood directly in front of Bumblebee before losing his freakish smile, "Push him in, Ramsey."

"With pleasure," Ramsey lifted his butt in the air and shook his tail before jumping forward, shoving the autokitty off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bumblebee screamed as he fell, claws flailing out everywhere. But struggling didn't do any good. Soon the deep, cold water engulfed him and he was pulled underneath a strong current. Bumblebee's throat and nostrils filled with water and instantly burned, his ears popped and he cried hopelessly.

Shockwave had seen the whole thing. But knowing these deceptikitties, there wasn't anything he could do. They were new recruits just doing their job. The only thing he could do now was to try and save his sweet. He ran to the spot Ramsey and Vex were just cackling in and looked over the cliff, anxiously trying to find a glimpse of yellow.

Bumblebee kicked against something with his back legs and his head rose out of the water. He coughed up water and cried, "Help! Help, som-ugh-one, help! Ugh." water splashed in his face and mouth, drowning him. Another large reef was coming and the water pulled him back under the vast current.

Shockwave ran along side of the cliff, having heard the gargled pleading and prepared to jump. Bumblebee thrashed underneath the water but couldn't reach the top. He was too small and these tides were unforgiving. But after the reef he popped back out of the water and gasped for air. That's all he could focus on was air and constantly thrashing his tired, weak limbs. He couldn't comprehend the next reef or the big splash or the dark figure. All he could do was suck in one last long breath before the water took him under again.

Shockwave had jumped in just the right time. He used his mass and body strength to quickly swim against the tides and over to Bumblebee. The cats body went under again and he dunked his head in and swam after him. He grabbed Bumblebee by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the water. Not paying attention to his face just yet, he searched for an opening or a bank and immediately swam to his left.

The rocky shore presented Shockwave with its dry safety and he nearly collapsed on top of it. But he kept his strength up and wobbled up the shore and carefully sat the autokitty down on the rocks. He made a distressed meow upon seeing he was unmoving and breathing hard. Concern washed over Shockwave and he leaned down closer, nudging the soaked cat with his nose.

Bumblebee's head only sank back down each time it was moved and he stayed silent. Unconscious. Shockwave fretted but realized that Bumblebee must have just fainted and somewhat relaxed. But it was best to get him help as soon as possible. Shockwave looked around and thought for a moment. Now would be a perfect opportunity to finally get his interests across. Bumblebee needed help and was vulnerable. Leaving him here was no option because of the bold new recruits wandering around. So Shockwave went with the only option he approved of.

Shaking the water off him, he leaned down and turned Bumblebee over gently enough to grab his scruff. He was soaked and heavy but Shockwave managed to carry him. He walked up the hill and made way for his secret hideout. __

* * *

 

It took some time and effort, but Shockwave finally made it to his secret hideout. Nobody knew of this place. It was just him. Not even Megatron knew about it, but it wasn't really that surprising. Most deceptikitties have their own special place for peace and quiet. The junkyard just wasn't all that great. He pushed through the roots and thick walls of his burrow underneath a big tree and carefully placed the autokitty down on his nest.

He had a small, soft blanket fashioned around a pile of leaves and brush he had made for a bed and it worked splendidly. He looked around and wondered what the autokitty liked to eat. Being a decepticon, he was especially good at hunting almost anything on land and could fish real well. Surely whatever the little kitty wanted wouldn't be hard to get.

Shockwave purred and leaned down, examining the cats facial features up close. Interesting. Bumblebee had some squiggly grey marks around his mouth and perfectly flawless fur. He was genuinely a work of art. But Shockwave pouted at one thing. Bumblebee was still wet and lightly quivering in his unconscious state. He decided to help by climbing on the nest with him and circling around his body.

Shockwave laid curled around Bumblebee, one paw lifted over his side while he sat up and gave body heat. To help clean up and warm faster, he began to softly lick at the autokitties neck and head, purring and hugging softly.

Bumblebee barely began to stir, his head still pounding. He was exhausted and weak; he could feel it. All he could think about was how tired he was. His chest and belly were warm to some natural reaction and his paws were kneading lightly. This could be a sign that his friends found him and now grumpy old Ratchet was cleaning him. It could even be Bulkhead. Sometimes after battle him and his best buddy get together to help clean each other. Bumblebee hummed weakly at the thought and allowed a small purring rhythm to start.

Shockwave was pleased at the reaction he was getting and began to lick further down the kitties body. He felt Bumblebee shift his head and lay it across his paw and purred in approval. He laved the fur on his side and legs, trying to help the remaining water dry up. With the purring and beginnings of waking, Bumblebee's rich and natural sent started filling up Shockwave's nose and he felt himself heating up.

Bumblebee was enjoying the attention. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to rest more and drink in the feeling of being groomed so wonderfully. His ear turned and he listened to the sounds of his friends, trying to find out if it was Bulkhead, Ratchet or even Optimus. But the purring he heard was very different than what he could comprehend; it was louder and much deeper than any of his friends. The shape, he realized, wrapped around his own body was quite sizable. And the smell.... The smell set it off.

Bumblebee groaned trying to wake himself. He was just so exhausted though. His body didn't want to work. He tried blinking open his eyes, groaning and whining when they closed or fluttered. All he could see was an unfamiliar brown structure that was much too different than the safety of his house. He seemed to be in a very dimly lit room made of what looked to be dirt. A burrow. Bumblebee grew confused and frightened.

The feeling continued on his side and neck and Bumblebee couldn't help but worry. "Wha?" he tried speaking, eyes now opening and adjusting to the room. He still couldn't move anything else all that well, just his head. "What's... Going on?" he breathed out.

"Shh," the cat from behind hushed him and gently nuzzled the back of his ears, "Don't move around too much, Bumblebee, it's okay. You're safe now."

 _If only_. Bumblebee thought. He didn't recognize that voice and squirmed around a little bit. The memory of his newly made friends Ramsey and Vex came back and he tensed, claws sticking out and tail curled. Before he could say anything though, the other cat seemed to answer all his questions by standing up and moving around him.

Bumblebee lifted his head as much as he could and strained his legs, growling at the pain. The cat that stood before him was bigger and scarier than he thought. The sight of him made Bee's heart jump into his throat and he tried setting up in a hassle. Pain and exhaustion beat him and he shook violently. "Who?" was all he could sputter.

Shockwave leaned his head down and quietly phrased, "Shh, don't be scared, Bumblebee. I'm not going to hurt you. I saw you fall in the river and saved you."

Bumblebee's heart was pounding. He was scared, hurting and tired. He panted, eyes wide and full of disbelief. "Why?" he asked, not feeling enough strength to say anything snarky.

Shockwave took a step forward but stopped when he noticed Bumblebee trying to shuffle back. "Because," he said, voice sounding harsh but actually wasn't, "I've been watching you for a while now. My real plan was to confront you face to face and reveal my feelings for you, but the new recruits got in the way."

Bumblebee's choking heart stopped. He couldn't think. "What?" his voice was an alarmed, disbelieving croak.

Shockwave slowly and carefully moved closer, trying not to frightened the kitty with any sudden movements or surprises. "You're hurt, Bumblebee, let me help you... Please," he tried using calming gestures, ears outward.

Bumblebee still tried to shy away but was met with the underground wall. He whimpered and looked forward, taking in every battle scar and wound the deceptikitty had obtained during the war. It was a nightmare. He couldn't believe it. "Who... Are you," he whispered, almost too afraid to know.

"My name is Shockwave," the other cat answered.

Bumblebee now internally froze. Shockwave? The cat from the Cybertronian stories who was said to have outlasted an entire battle field for days, killing off multiple kitty warriors? The one cat who destroyed Magnus and gave him that horrible scar across his head and ear? The cat with such a horrific attitude that it is said that any unfortunate autokitty to ever suffer his wrath would end up begging to be clawed to death in the end for mercy? And now the cat who has feelings for him, had been watching him and saved him from a raging creek?!

Bumblebee closed his eyes and shook his head. "No," he groaned, "No way this is happening." He tried clenching his eyes as hard as he could.

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Bumblebee cried inside, thinking this a nightmare and vise versa reality. Vex and Ramsey really did kill him. He was just dreaming now. There was no terrifying Shockwave, who had secret feelings for him and had been watching him and saved him from a creek, standing in front of him. Bumblebee wanted to wake up. He tried opening his eyes but when he did, Shockwave was much closer than he should be.

Bumblebee jumped and tried hissing but it came out like a wheeze and he whined when he put pressure on his front right paw. "Ahh!" he lifted his paw, eyes watering, "What's happening?" He cried.

"Bumblebee, settle down, please," Shockwave tried cooing, crawling on the nest and cornering the autokitty, "I just want to help you. You're hurt and I can provide care for you. Just please calm down and look at me."

But he was so scary. Bumblebee trembled, too hesitant to look up. "If you want to help me," he mumbled, scared that he would say the wrong thing and suffer for it, "Then take me to my friends."

Shockwave paused. Bumblebee looked at him, petrified and pained. "I am afraid 'help' is not the only thing I wish to do for you," he admitted, head bowing as if in shame.

Bumblebee whimpered, tail wrapping around him as tightly as it could. "Then what do you want?" he tried to use his brave voice, but it wouldn't work.

Another pause. Shockwave kept his eye pointed directly at Bee's as he said, "My intentions will become clearer in time. Right now I wish for you to lie down and let me examine your paw... Please."

The answer wasn't enough to comfort Bumblebee however. He actually felt more mortification than he did when the new recruits were after him. He didn't understand why Shockwave, this massive deceptikitty, was being so nice and trying to help him. He was the enemy. Why would he go through all that trouble just to save him, bring him back here and try to take care of him? But then he remembered:

My real plan was to confront you face to face and reveal my feelings for you, but the new recruits got in the way.

"You're trying to make me be your mate!" Bumblebee blurted out in a horrified tone.

Shockwave stepped back, clearly shocked that the little cat had found that out while at the same time he was a little aggravated. Now he needed to calm him down even more. "Yes, that is true, but Bumblebee listen to me. I-I don't wish to hurt you. I only want to-

"No! No, I won't be your slaggin mate! I won't!" Bumblebee cried and tried bolting towards the exit hole. But once he took that first few steps he realized how officially exhausted and weak he really was. He shook and slowed down, crying each time he put weight on his front paw and literally dragging himself. He was almost there when Shockwave blocked the entrance with his mass and vigorous body.

Bumblebee freaked out and scrambled off to the outer corner. He tried standing on his back legs to scratch pathetically at the indestructible earth wall. But nothing was working. He kept trying though, pawing at the roots and dirt like they would crumble any second. "I won't... Huh, let you," he breathed and slowed down.

Bumblebee's body was pushed past the limit. He had no choice but to slowly collapse onto the ground, panting and breathing hard. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't cooperate and Bumblebee cursed himself for the betrayal. He laid his head sideways across his paw and blinked steadily. He could hear the footsteps moving in on him and whimpered.

Shockwave didn't want to let this happen but he had no choice. Now that Bumblebee was once again imbolie, he loomed over him and bent down, carefully grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. His heart wrenched at the whimpering sound the scared kitty made and he walked him over to the bed and laid him down gently.

Bumblebee was still breathing frantically, his lungs pounding and his body aching. He stared up at the deceptikitty, waiting for whatever nightmarish torture he had to unleash upon him. There was nothing he could do about it anyway.

Shockwave leaned down and nudged Bee's injured paw, earning a small worn meow. His fur was still a little damp and maybe a bit dirtier because of all the ruckus, but Shockwave planned to fix that. He sat back and used his front paws to feel Bumblebee's injured one to see if he could locate any broken bones.

Bumblebee lay beneath him, already beaten. Waiting for his fate. His paw hurt and he whined at each tremor of pain he felt as the bigger cat gently examined it. His tired blue eyes closed and he decided that he didn't want to see what Shockwave was going to do to him. Maybe he'd bite his legs off or break them and make him run around like a chicken? The thoughts making him shake.

Shockwave sat Bumblebee's paw back down and stood up. Sprained. He was just thankful that his paw wasn't broken. He didn't have the requirements for such an injury. Shockwave sighed softly and climbed up on the bed behind Bumblebee and laid down behind him, curling around his quivering body. "Try to relax, Bumblebee, I know you do not yet trust me and I have no reason of forcing you, but I do need you to relax. You have a minor sprain in your paw. I will do my best to help you recover."

Bumblebee didn't understand this. It must be a decepikitty scam. The thing where they butter you up so much that you can't help but feel trust and love toward them, but in the end they hurt you so badly that you'll never be able to feel anything again. Bee was almost positive that's why Ratchet acted the way he did. But one thing was for certain; he didn't want to wind up like grumpy old Ratchet.

"I don't... need your... help," Bumblebee forced out, "I can... take care of myself."

Shockwave reached a paw out over the little cat's body and very gently kneaded at his belly while beginning to nibble at his ear. "And if I were to let you go, how would you get home? You do not have enough physical strength to move and are miles away from your home.... Besides," he stopped and purred, "Vex and Ramsey are still out there."

Bumblebee meowed in distress. It was all true. He didn't know what to do. What would be worse? Shockwave torturing him, dragging himself aimlessly through brush until he dies, or Vex and Ramsey finding him? It was quite an extraordinary, if not highly immense concept. Bumblebee just wanted to disappear.

"I want my friends," he whispered so quietly that Shockwave almost didn't hear.

The bigger cat understood the sweets distress and licked at the back of his head. "You'll see them again," he promised, "I wouldn't forbid you from such a need, Bumblebee. I do, however, want you around long enough to allow me to care for you and express my feelings."

Bumblebee could feel Shockwave's warmth, his claws gently threading at his belly and neck, his light nibbles against sensitive areas, his strong purring and steady heartbeat. Every time he licked his head, he couldn't help but to lean into it, wanting more, wanting someone to wash away his pains and fears. But he still knew what this was all about and tried squirming.

Shockwave felt Bumblebee's useless struggling and moved his attention to the bottom part of his right ear and neck. This caused the small kitty to suddenly flex his paws and push into him. Oh... that was nice. Shockwave resumed his gentle attentions and moved more around the kitties neck.

Bumblebee was sensitive around his neck. As so are all cats. He loved having his chin scratched and Shockwave was just close enough to give him that pleasure. He couldn't help his needy bodies reaction to the touch and the way it asked for more. A broken purr began to take place and his claws pressed forward into the air, kneading.

Ahh yes. Shockwave learned something important. He used this to his advantage and set his fangs against the side of Bee's neck and chin, gently nibbling. The purring abruptly got louder and he did it again, moving along different areas and purring himself. He hugged Bumblebee and phrased him, promised him and assured him. Even if Bee was listening or not, he didn't care. He told him how long he had been watching him, how every time he seen him out in that field he wanted so badly to go up, say hello and play. How he wanted to get to know each other and trust one another. Yes he wanted to be mates, but only if Bee consented. What all happened today wasn't supposed to happen, but it did, and now Bumblebee's hurt and Shockwave said he was going to help him. He promised, that if by the time Bee gets better and still doesn't trust him, then he'll let him go if he chooses. But still... He really wanted to love him.

By the end of the long statement, Shockwave almost believed that Bumblebee fell asleep, but he surprised to hear him meow at the loss of contact. It was one of the cutest, most adorable meows Shockwave had ever heard. He smiled and licked the kitties ears and neck, dampening his fur even further and marking him with his scent.

Bumblebee kept his eyes closed. Confused, but thinking. This was unexpected and weird, he'd admit instantly, but also very forward and nice. No one had ever wanted to care for him or give him as much attention as Shockwave was at this moment. Bumblebee felt stuck. He was still purring, his body enjoying the attention that was ebbing away the pain.

"Y-you can't arouse me," Bumblebee tried taking up for himself, ignoring his body and trying to defend although he lacked any strength or energy. "You won't make me," he kept saying.

Shockwave nuzzled him again, "I'm not trying to arouse you, and you don't have to do anything. Just relax."

Bumblebee started to uncontrollably fall asleep, whispering, "you can't... make me.... You can't..."

Once he stopped purring and stilled, Shockwave lifted his head and smiled warmly. Bumblebee was a feisty cat, that was for sure. This would take some time, but he knew he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl x Bumblebee next.


	3. Prowl x Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Echo_Stargazer - Prowl x Bumblebee.  
> Warnings: smut and kittycat intimacy. Basically sex.  
> Summary: Bumblebee has his first heat cycle and finds out how terribly annoying it is. All his body wants is release, but Ratchet is keeping everyone away from him... Or is he?
> 
> Note for Echo_Stargazer: I'm sorry it's so late! I hope you like it though! Please tell me if you do!

The deceptikitties ran towards the autokitties, claws out like spheres ready to rip and puncture. Optimus and Ratchet took on Megatron, Bulkhead went for Lugnut, Prowl charged after Starscream and Bumblebee jumped on Blitzwing. Hissing and feral screeches happened along with confetti like fur raining through the air.

Blitzwing was long haired and big, his slim yet bulky body charged with genes that allowed him to change colors and even fur. When he was Hothead he had short, spikey hair and a red flaming face, his tail was shorter. When he was Random he got average lengthy hair that was tangled but silky, his face black and red with longer ears and a crazy tail. And Icy had the softest hair, his body mostly purple and white with a handsome blue face, his tail perfect and ears always straight.

Right now the large triple changer was fighting a small, yellow and black cat that was two times smaller than him. Almost like a kitten. Hothead roared a hiss and stood up on his hind legs when the yellow autokitty jumped on his back and bit into his neck. "Jou vill not get avay with this, auto-rodent!"

Blitzwing's body quickly changed color and he jumped happily like a dog, "OH-OH! IT TICKLEZ VHEN HE PULLZ ON MY HAIR!" He laughed and leaned forward on his front paws, humping his bottom upward to get the kitty off of him.

"Whoa-ooooooh-ouch!" Bumblebee landed on his side in the middle of the cruel concrete, whimpering in misery.

They were fighting in a alleyway beside a couple of fancy restaurants but nobody seemed to notice or care. There were a few old, crummy dumpsters here and there, a flipped over trashcan and a giant crate full of wasted food. The autokitties weren't here for the food but the deceptikitties were, and that's why they were fighting. Being so big and full of malice, deceptikitties would not hesitate to brutally wound humans just to steal their food, so the autokitties had no choice but to try and stop them.

Bumblebee shook his head and jumped, his fur sticking up when the purple kitty started skipping after him. He hissed and hit the air with his claws as a warning for the deceptikitty to back off. Usually he would try to fight, but ever since this morning he's had a weird belly ache, and a strange warmth grew in unknown parts of his body.

"AWW! ZEE AUTOKITTY IZ SO CUTE! VE WANT TO CUDDLE HIM IN OUR PAWS UNTIL HE CAN'T BREAVE ANYMORE!" Random cheered with a few horrendous crackles and a flick of his tail before he changed to Icy, "Now vouldn't that be nice, autokitty?"

"Stay back, Blitzbrain, you wouldn't want me to scratch ya too hard would you?" Bumblebee snickered and hunched his back, ready to jump and bite if he needed to.

Blitzwing's persona changed and he was stomping forward, "Jou little rodent! I will show you what a scratch iz!"

Bumblebee hissed and got ready to strike with his claws, ignoring the ache in his belly. He could do this. He could take on a cat twice as big and as strong as him. It's just a little fight, nothing too extreme, he's just... Groaning, Bumblebee's body tightened up when the severe knot in his tummy caused him to nearly throw up.

Even Blitzwing stopped, a mere five feet away. The sounds of the other kitties fighting behind them became oblivious when a certain warm, sweet, inducing scent filled his nostrils. His whiskers moved with the movements of his eager nose, eyes widening and ears twitching. Oh _Primus_. Hothead changed to Random who giggled furiously.

"HEHEHE! MEGATRON LOOK! MEGATRON LOOK! AN AUTOKITTY IZ HAVING HIZ HEAT CYCLE!" He jumped forward, catching Bumblebee off guard as he landed on top of him and pushed him to the ground, still giggling, "CAN I TAKE HIM HOME? CAN I? CAN I? CAN I? HEHE!"

"No!" Optimus yelled out loud, shoving Megatron against the wall when he saw the wondering look in his blistering red eyes, "Everyone fall back! Bumblebee, get back to base right now!"

Blitzwing looked up, unknowingly giving the kitty below him a chance to escape. "AWW! BUT VE WANT TO KEEP HIM!"

"Blitzwing you idiot!" Both Megatron and Starscream griped when Bumblebee ran away.

All the autokitties retreated in a blink, hurrying faster when the deceptikitties tried chasing them. One thing better about being smaller, however, was that you could easily outrun the big guys.

Bumblebee was especially fast, his steps high above his average sprint. Hearing the ' _heat cycle_ ' made him so anxious that when he finally did slow down upon their base, he got really sick. Claws digging into the sidewalk, Bumblebee began heaving.

"Aw, Primus, not one of these," Ratchet looked away when they arrived just in time to see their youngest team member throw up.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked, being the first one to wobble up to his friend, "Those deceptikitties didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-no, I just have a... really bad pain in my stomach right now," Bumblebee shook a little bit, trying to rid the thought of this possibly being the nightmare he hoped it wouldn't be, "I'm sure it's just a stupid glitch. I mean _seriously_ , cat's like me don't get sick like that on the battle field... And I, uh..." got sick again.

Ratchet shook his head and sighed, looking up at, "Prime, you know what this means, right?"

Optimus nodded, "I understand, but... Will Bumblebee?" His tail twitched.

Ratchet's voice became a bothered, tired grumble, "Probably not, but he'll just have to get use to it. For right now, I want every cat kept away from him until his heat has died down."

Bulkhead nudged Bumblebee's head with his nose, smelling the sweet heat that was elevating from his soft fur, and almost drooled. Really he was just trying to comfort his little friend, feeling empathy because he knew how bad heat cycles sucked. He wasn’t too far along the line himself.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you just need to lie down for a few days," Bulkhead said enthusiastically.

Bumblebee gave him a suspicion, ridiculous stare and repeated, " _A few days?_ "

"That's right, kid," Ratchet swatted Bulkhead away and pushed Bumblebee up to his paws, urging him forward to the house, "You're having a heat cycle so that means no leaving the house until I've said so."

"What?!" Bumblebee forcefully stopped, ears prickly with horror, "How do you know it's a heat cycle? I was just a little groggy- nothin' too bad..."

Ratchet growled at him, "Kid, I'm trying to be nice here, and if you don't want to be mounted by deceptikitties then you'll shut your mouth and listen to me. I'm following my nose on this one, and for the first time it's telling me that you, Bumblebee, are definitely having a heat cycle. "

"But I've never had one before!" Bumblebee cried in misfortune, not wanting to believe it was true, "You even said that you didn't think I ever would have one, and that this pain was just my senses acting up."

Ratchet gave the kitty another swat on the butt and demanded him to march forward, up the steps. "Blitzwing smelt it, they smell it, _I_ smell it- We all smell it, Bumblebee. You're having a heat cycle. There's no glitch to it. You're obviously just going to have to get use to it and wait it out a couple days until it's over."

"But I don't wanna!" Bumblebee whimpered, not wanting to believe that he'd be stuck in the house for a week doing nothing but endulging the pain.

"Too bad," Ratchet shoved him through the kitty door and strictly ordered, "My room right now. I will be there momentarily."

Bumblebee's lip curled and he pouted, mumbling nonsense to himself as he stomped away. Sari wasn't home right now so no company or wonderful belly rubs- which he could really use at a time like this.

The yellow kitty made his way to Ratchet's room which was probably the biggest room in the house since he shared it with Optimus and Sari. There was a large slide-in door made of glass on the wall, a bed for Sari, two smaller beds for Optimus and Ratchet, a catree, a desk and some toys.

Bumblebee made way for the emery board and laid part ways on top of it, paws reaching out to grab a toy and lightly play with it. Why did this have to happen to him? He had lived perfectly fine without the virus-that was for some reason is called a heat cycle. Why'd he have to experience it now?

Bumblebee groaned as his belly made another clenching, knotty pain. He wasn't experiencing the real heat of things yet. Nothing was turning him on right now, but that was only because he was just getting started. Every heat cycle started with heavy discomfort, but by the next day, the cat would be all over the place, purring and rubbing at every little thing.

Which was going to make things even more unfair. Since Bumblebee just now reached the final part of his adulthood, he wouldn't be able to hang around Bulkhead or Prowl or Optimus when they were in heat because then they'd want to mate each other. In the past it didn't bother Bumblebee, but he just knew Ratchet was fixing to bust in with a ten mile long lecture... Primus, it wasn't like he didn't know what a heat cycle was.

Bulkhead had had plenty of heat cycles for Bumblebee to know all the trouble it caused. On those days when Bulkhead was horny and all heated up, he would grab Bee and hug and snuggle and purr, rubbing his face all over him. Bumblebee actually thought it was pretty funny, especially when Optimus did it because, secretly, Bee loved cuddles and the fact that he wasn't a full adult prevented any of those times from being either dangerous or awkward. But there were flaws...

Bulkhead would be tired and unable to go outside, too sleepy and aroused to do anything. He wouldn't want to move and would sleep so much that Bumblebee would sometimes think he was dying. Then he'd eat almost half their food while trying to suppress his belly aches.

Ugh! Bumblebee did not want to go through that type of agony. It was unfair and stupid and gross...

"Stop complaining," Ratchet barked as he walked in, slamming the wooden door closed with his back foot, "It's just a temporary phase. Every cat goes through it sooner or later."

Bumblebee watched, with his head laying lazily on the board, as the medic jumped to his desk and sat down a toy or something. The look he gave him made the yellow kitty sigh even louder. That was the que.

Bumblebee jumped up and trotted over to the desk, his demeanor very unaltered. "What now?" he grumbled when he jumped up on the desk.

"Lie on your back, stretch your paws out," Ratchet demanded and ignored the kitty's stubbornness as he rolled his eyes and plopped back. "The sooner you cooperate then the sooner we can get this done."

Bumblebee tried to keep from groaning in pain as the doctor pushed on his lower belly with his fat paw. It hurt, but it also felt a little bit... good. His body started to heat up faintly.

"Now tell me," Ratchet began, feeling for any unusual knots or damaged internals that might be being accused for a heat cycle, "When did you start hurting and where?"

"This morning," Bumblebee answered stiffly, his belly trying to lift up into the touches. He moved his front paw down and gestured to his middle where the pain mostly was, circling the spot, "Right here's really annoying me. I can't think straight with my stomach feeling this way."

"What about right here?" Ratchet gestured to Bumblebee's lower regions, "Is there any pressure or unusual heat around these areas?"

Bumblebee could feel his face heating up and he bit his lip, nodding instead of coming up with a sarcastic lie.

Ratchet nodded to himself and leaned down over the little kitty, smelling the underside of his chin. "Yep, it's a heat cycle- no denying it."

Bumblebee's ears drooped and he rolled over onto his aching belly. "Aww, come on, really?" he sagged.

Ratchet turned around, "Unfortunately... I'll address the others that they aren't allowed to come near you for the duration of your cycle. When Sari comes home I'll try explaining what's wrong and see if she can't give you something for it."

"But Ratchet, I don't wanna be alone! I wanna go outside and play and be with every-

"Eh-bu-bu-bup!" Ratchet snapped, twisting around and raising a paw, "There will be no visiting or going outside until I've said so, you hear?"

Bumblebee whined and lowered his head. He didn't want to agree but when Ratchet made his point he made his point. So he simply submitted into the ordeal.

Ratchet rumbled with approval, "Good. Now, I'm gonna go see if I can't get Prowl to let Bulkhead share his room for a couple days. Right now you should be resting. I don't want to see you up for any reasons unless it's absolutely necessary, got it?"

"You bet," Bumblebee said bluntly, not at all thrilled about being locked up in his room for so many days straight.

"Good," Ratchet jumped down from the desk and sprinted for the door. He was going to go threaten the entire team to stay away from Bumblebee or suffer his own big, fat, sharp paws, get Sari in as soon as possible and get Bumblebee's room cleared.

* * *

 

The next day.

Bumblebee laid on the Oster Sunny Seat that was mounted to the window, drinking in the sunlight and purring away the pain. He was lying on his side, mindlessly kneading at the air and purring for no reason. His eyes were parsley closed and his belly ached with need.

Bulkhead was right! Heat cycles do suck...

Bumblebee whimpered. Over the past night, Sari came home and gave Bumblebee some milk and extra food, knowing by his adorable, super affectionate behavior what was happening. She held him in her lap for as long as she could before bed, giving him some human lovin' before having to lock him in his own room. And it has been miserable ever since.

It was so lonely and boring! Bumblebee wanted to go outside so badly although he didn't know why. He just wanted to lay in the middle of the grass and writhe around until someone pounces him with more cuddles and love. Sari was gone for school and would be gone even longer because of practice for some sport she played. That in itself was not fair at all. Bumblebee just wanted someone to rub his belly and play with him.

Only Ratchet had been the one to check on him all throughout the night and in the morning, but he was grouchy and old and no fun. Bumblebee asked if he could, at least, walk around the house, but the doc' only hissed and denied him- because spreading his hefty scent around the house would only make everyone go crazy. And since this was Bumblebee's first heat, it was expressively long and even difficult for _Ratchet_ to hold back from.

"Just be glad that those deceptikitties didn't get a hold of you," Bulkhead suddenly said from across the room in the doorway.

The sound of his best friend made his heart bounce. Bumblebee smiled and immediately stood up, meowing happily. He jumped down from the plack and hobbled over to his big green friend, quickly rubbing into his fluffy fur. "I'm just glad Ratchet hasn't gotten ahold of me. I mean, can you imagine him coming into a heat cycle and acting like this?"

Bulkhead tried to keep his composure and self restraint intact as he let his little yellow friend rub all over him. "Well, he's really old and I don't think he even has heat cycles anymore... Sure, it'd be gross if he did, but, you know..." He shrugged, trying not to think about it.

Bumblebee purred, wanting Bulkhead to return the touches. He didn’t know why he wasn't doing anything. They always cuddled like this when he went into heat. Why was he just setting there all stiff and still right now?

"So uh... how's your heat cycle going?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly.

Bumblebee purred like he wasn't even aware, plopping down on his belly and nudging his friend's big paw. "It sucks, and I do mean it _sucks_ a lot, Bulkhead. I don't know how you guys live through it, cause' I feel like I'm about to die right now," he lifted his tail slightly, along with his rear.

"Uhh, we usually just do what you're doing," Bulkhead could feel himself heating up at the smell and sight of Bee all sweet and cuddling up to him, purring like a freight train, "We lock ourselves up and don't let anyone in no matter what, uh, which is why I should be going now...."

Bumblebee whined, "Aww, come on, Bulk... Five minutes?"

Bulkhead would be soaked if he could sweat, holding his breath and trying to ignore the fire Bumblebee was bringing out in his big body. He didn't want to leave his friend all alone, but then again, he didn't want to mount him either. Just for comfort, Bulkhead leaned down and licked the top of Bee's fury head, forcefully pulling back up before he bit into his neck.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Bee, but I-I gotta go," Bulkhead tore himself away, shivering at the doorway, feeling broken when the yellow kitty whimpered, "Maybe later, Ratchet will let us come see you."

"Yeah... sure, Bulk," Bumblebee looked down, depressed when his green friend vanished. He almost wanted to start crying, because all he wanted was some company.

For what seemed to be days was only just a few hours that Bumblebee squirmed around in his room, overheated and exhausted. He had taken a short nap before getting up to drink some cold water, trying to cool himself down. The heat in his body was becoming very distressing and bothersome, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Bumblebee didn't want to believe it, but for the first time in his life he was actually desiring to be fragged. His body craved and yearned uncontrollably for a soft, lingering touch, teeth on his scruff and a filling in his...

Bumblebee looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like such a mess, not that that was much of a difference, but his face looked absolutely sorrowful. He was all scuffed up from rubbing all over random objects, his ears twitching and tail lifted high and eager.

"Frag..." Bumblebee lowered his head.

"Hey kid, you still holdin' up in here?" a familiar grouchy voice asked.

Bumblebee groaned, "Nooooooo..."

Ratchet walked in, a sympathetic look on his face. "Prime asked me about letting you go outside for a little while," he cleared his throat, tail jerking when the yellow cat gawked at him, "Only under _supervision_ , Bumblebee. The decepticats still know about your heat and can probably smell it for miles."

Bumblebee wiggled to get out of the sink and onto the floor, quickly scurrying to get to the medic. "But I can take care of myself, Ratch," he tried arguing.

"Like you did with Blitzwing?" Ratchet's voice grew louder. Heat cycles didn't bother him that much anymore, but Bumblebee's did because it was his first one and was _extremely_ powerful.

Bumblebee closed his eyes smugly, "I was in pain then. Besides, you really think I can't budge Blitzwing when it comes to a claw battle? Have you seen these spheres?"

Ratchet rolled his orange eyes when Bumblebee sat up and flashed out his sharp claws. "With the power of your scent, I wouldn't put anything past Blitzwing, or any deceptikitty for that matter, to take a chance and mount you. That's why Prowl will be guarding you today."

"What?" Bumblebee sat down, ears drooping, "But... he hates me."

"Precisely why I'm allowing him to do it," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee felt his heart ache like a swollen vessel inside his chest. He always kinda liked Prowl- even had a secret crush when he first met him- but as time went by, Bee had learned to get use to the fact that the ninja kitty hated him. "Can't it be Bulkhead or Optimus? At least someone who won't ignore me."

Ratchet turned around, his chubby butt swinging its tail sluggishly. "Nope," he said instantly, "It's either Prowl or no going outside at all. Your choice, kid."

Bumblebee sighed heavily, taking one more shot, "Can... can _you_ watch me instead?"

Ratchet appeared puzzled at this, but that slippery emotion soon turned into physical aggravation. "I'm busy," he answered and began leading the kitty through the house, "So you'll just have to get along."

Bumblebee's ears drooped and he went silent, not wanting to be around his crush when he was like this. He could already imagine Prowl setting somewhere in a tree, meditating peacefully and, of course, ignoring Bumblebee and pretending like he didn't exist. There might be a few times when Bee may try to get him to play, but now that this heat slag has happened, he doubted the ninja kitty would so much as look at him.

When they made it to the back door, Bumblebee and Ratchet squeezed through it. The amazing feel of the cool wind and warm sunshine made Bumblebee all but moan at the wonderful sensation coursing across his body. He meows happily and wags his tail, ready to skip into the yard and roll around in the soft grass.

"Hold on there, cheetah paws," Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee from the bottom of the chest, "Before I let you run wild, we need to set a few ground rules."

Bumblebee frowned.

Ratchet snickered, "First: no going beyond the fence. Second: don't go around drawing attention to yourself. And third: keep your feelings to yourself."

Bumblebee bit his tongue at the last part, "My feelings...?"

"Your _heat_ ," Ratchet explained, "It makes you feel things towards other cats that you wouldn't normally feel. So whatever does pop into that oversized head of yours, don't listen to it. Better yet, don't express it."

Whew! At least he didn't know that his feelings were genuine. Bumblebee smiled innocently and nodded. Ratchet growled once more and began heading back inside, grumbling a, "Don't do anything stupid."

Bumblebee's brain snapped and he ran into the yard, laughing to himself as he jumped and plopped down into the thick grass. Oh yes. This was nice. The sixty-five degree tempature, the wind and the afternoon sun. It was like setting on one of those fancy heating blankets with a fan blowing nearby. Bumblebee sighed and rolled around, trying to relieve the intense feeling of his belly.

Ladybugs and caterpillars crawled along the long grass stems and dandelions. Bumblebee reached out and grabbed one, holding the brightly colored insect in his paw and twirling it around. Normally he would eat them, but the simple examination was taking his mind off of other things. Bumblebee let the ladybug crawl up and down his paw before watching it open its wings and fly away.

Bumblebee watched it go until a sudden snapping sound from somewhere behind him caused him to nearly jump. He rolled over and stood to all fours, tail lifted and back hunched. He looked around the metal fence and the trees that lurked behind, searching for an imposter.

Some shuffling leaves and the sound of a branch snapping had the yellow kitty chittering his teeth, not afraid to fight. So when the branch finally gave out causing a sudden swooshing sound to happen, and Prowl fell easily to the ground, who else was there to protest the squeal of surprise Bumblebee made?

No one.

Bumblebee's body relaxed and he calmed down, breathing quickly. "Really Prowl?" he said, voice unimpressed, "You gotta do that every day, huh?"

"I do find it rather amusing," Prowl actually smiled and began slowly walking closer, "Maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings more often."

"Hey, I do pay attention, a-a lot of attention actually! I was just-uhh... distracted," Bumblebee looked down, trying to avoid his bodies near-uncontrollable urges to move closer to the ninja cat.

Prowl smirked, "That's what you always say."

Bumblebee looked up and tried to put on a innocent facade, acting like it wasn't a big deal. But the look on Prowl's face was so... _impish_. The way he walked so knowingly, tail raised nonchalantly in the air and ears laid back. Prowl was always the most trusted cat-besides Ratchet-when it came to heat cycles because he never let his urges get the better of him. He had plenty of self restraint and compassion to keep to himself and only allow what comfort is necessary. Right now, Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to feel the ninja cat's body sprawled all over the top of his, licking each others fur and purring out the bliss.

No-no-no. Down boy!

Bumblebee shook his head, ears flopping as he blinked away the glossy arousal in his eyes. He just needed to remember what Ratchet said about his feelings. Don't listen to them and definitely don't express them.

But before Bumblebee could completely recover from his dreamland, Prowl was suddenly right beside him, rubbing up against his side with his own body and purring. "Although your excuses in the past weren't exactly exceptional, I do understand what you are going through as of now," the ninja said, pressing his paw against the little cat's back and mumbling in his ear, "Your scent is quite... overwhelming."

"P-Prowl..." Oh he sounded so weak, so uncontrolled, so desperate... "W-what-what are you... _doing_?"

Bumblebee arched his back when Prowl licked at the spot just behind his ear, and- _oh_! He began purring like a oversized lion, meowing at the wonderful friction that attacked his body when Prowl continued to lick at the same spot, belly rubbing against his arching back. Prowl was a very attractive short hair, the pattern of his body like a surfboard- so smooth and captivating. He had the softest most addicting touch and right now, Bumblebee was falling in love with it. His body craved, it yearned, it begged and it wanted Prowl's enticing feel.

"Doesn't it appear to be quite obvious?" Prowl purred, his bright, unreadable eyes brightening with lust as the kitty below him whimpered so sweetly from his touch. Those sweet baby blues looked into his own and he leaned down until they were face to face, "Ratchet asked me to help you with your heat cycle."

"What?!" Bumblebee shrieked and jumped back, his tail so straight that you'd think it was a fury pole, "Why the frag would he ask you something like that? And why would you even- that's just - Prowl I...."

Prowl smiled warmly, setting back on his bottom and approaching the topic with ease, "Bumblebee, I believe by this point, _everyone_ is very aware of your feelings for me."

Bumblebee went silent, his eyes wanting to sink back into his head like mush. The world felt like a spinning whirlpool that was drowning the poor little kitty in. Bumblebee wanted a graveyard to open up below his feet and swallow him whole, away from the harsh reality in front of him.

How should he even say anything? What should he do? Just tell Prowl the truth and act absolutely chill and not make a big deal about it. Get angry and completely deny having any feelings at all. Run away. Hide in his room for years and years until the humiliation faded. Curse Primus for the rest of his life. Bumblebee didn't know where to start.

Prowl seemed to notice his distress as he calmly inched forward. "And just in case you are unaware," he stopped in front of the frightened kitty and leaned down, "I wouldn't have agreed to help with your heat had I not felt the same way."

Bumblebee blinked so many times that he looked like a broken wind up toy. He could feel the pulsing desire of his body as it approved so eagerly with the ninja kitties admittance, now wanting to go forward. But his brain and heart were frozen. He couldn't believe this.

"If this is just some sort of prank you guys are trying to pull because of this stupid heat cycle, then forget it," Bumblebee took a step back, tail lowered, "I don't feel like being humiliated anymore than what I already am."

"Bumblebee," Prowl's voice sounded... dejected, "We're not trying to humiliate you with pranks or anything of the sort. Ratchet merely told me about your heat cycle and we both discussed what we thought of your feelings. I simply agreed that I would help you unless... our theory was incorrect and you do not have feelings for me."

As the ninja cat lost his rare smile and began to back away, Bumblebee stepped forward in a moment of panic." W-wait, Prowl," he didn't know why he was doing this, but his body was out of control and his heart was aching, "The truth is... I kinda-maybe-sorta _do_ have feelings for you too, and uhh... maybe I might like it if you, umm, if-if you did help me?"

Prowl's wondrous smile returned and he moved back forward, giving the yellow kitty a lick across the head. Bumblebee tried not to squirm or mewl at the wonderful contact. "Mmm, of course, Bumblebee," Prowl purred, now nibbling the soft, twitchy ears, "I'd be more than obliged to help you."

Bumblebee sounded like a motor boat, giving his crush a few tantive licks on the shoulder. "Exactly how long have you felt this way?" he asked, still under the impression that he was being played.

Prowl made a questionable noise and pushed the smaller kitty down onto his back, very swiftly. Bumblebee made a protested sound but ended up keening when the ninja started laving heavily at his chin and neck. His body reacted on its own accord, arching, kicking, twitching and bucking. His ears fluttered and his claws kneaded.

"Well your incompetence to properly tell me of your feelings, personally, made me skeptical, so I was never fully certain but..." Prowl laid over the little writhing kitty, settling in between his legs and smiling, "If it would help, I'll admit that my admiration for you has always been above the lines of friendship."

Bumblebee shuddered and babbled, now too aroused to care if this was a prank or not. "Y-yeah same goes for me too. I-I, uh, I always wanted to-to be in a relationship that didn't always involve you hating me constantly," he trembled as the ninja rubbed his hips against his own, creating an amazing fire that lit up his senses.

"I never hated you, Bumblebee," Prowl whispered and nudged the underside of Bee's chin and sucked on the side, biting very gently.

"Then why'd ya treat me so badly?" Bumblebee wanted to just shut up and enjoy the touches and the fact that he was about to get fragged. It didn't matter what Prowl did in the past. He could forgive him. All that mattered was that he liked him now and was spoiling him with his rich, fond attentions.

"That is something we can discuss later," Prowl mumbled and brought his face up to look into those deeply glazed over baby blues, "Right now, this is all about you, Bumblebee."

"Mm!" Bumblebee's eyes closed when Prowl brought their lips together, his brain flushing down the whole ordeal. He was washed over with desire and lust- too much to care about anything else.

After a moment, Prowl reangled his head and licked over the kitties enticing lips, giving the lower lip a small nibble before pushing inside. They both moaned instantly, tongues pressing together and bodies hot and vibrating with luscious purrs. Prowl tasted and smelled like the fresh, flowery nature around them while Bumblebee tasted like catnip and home comforts. They both loved each other for it, and kissed deeper.

Bumblebee could feel himself coming undone as Prowl explored his mouth like a new found cave full of diamonds and jewels. He was gentle but firm, always hitting the right spots and filling him up with delight.

As they passionately made out, Prowl rolled his hips downward, using his back legs to help rub their groins together. For this, Bumblebee nearly bit the sneaky ninja's tongue, pulling away and moaning. "Prowl," he said in a panicking, aroused, eager tone, "Whatever you're doing - nnngh! _Don't_ stop!"

Prowl growled, his black ears twitching in liking as he pressed down on Bumblebee, pushing their erections harder together. This brought out a helpless hiss from the kitty below him who squirmed and keened in earnest. The ninja continued to thrust against him without a hint of mercy, their wet arousals pressing and rubbing together so hotly that even Prowl made a strangled noise of pleasure.

"Prowl, don't stop- _huh_ \- w-whatever you do just don't stop- _awh!_ " Bumblebee felt like he was about to explode. The pleasure running through his veins solidifies and turns his limbs into nothing but raw abandon. His heat arises like steam, the scent pouring from him like firey smoke. Every hard or gentle thrust sent him closer to the edge- the part he so desperately needed to feel. "Faster, Prowl, faster!"

Prowl slowed down causing the kitty beneath him to buck up and pout like a crying baby. "Hmm... maybe if you ask nicely," he mumbled, hiding a mischievous smirk, leaning down to lick at the kitties neck again, whispering seductively, "Then I can make this good for you. It'll be the best heat cycle you'll have ever experienced in your life-- that I can easily promise... But you have to ask _nicely_ , Bee."

Bumblebee didn't have enough mind set to buck or argue, so he simply groaned and threw his head back in the soft grass, turned on even further by the sound of the ninja's voice and the use of his name. " _Aww_ , please Prowl, please... Let me... _Ohhhh_!" a single sharp jolt ran through him at the thrust his begging earned him.

"Let you ' _what_ ,' Bee?" Prowl asked, voice teasing and skillfully arousing in such a professional manner.

Bumblebee whined, trying to regain the stimulation his lover has just so agonizingly stopped. " _Ugh_! Just frag me, alright! Let me overload! Please, Prowl, please, please!" he was going to be severely embarrassed later on but right now his body would not let him care.

"Beautiful, Bumblebee," Prowl whispered, awarding the first timer with a kiss and a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. Then before he knew it, they were both panting, rocking, mewling and drooling together, like dogs.

Bumblebee cried out as the ninja cat granted him the sensual gratitude he so needed, their groins growing dangerously hot against each other. Bumblebee sputtered noises of absolute sin, choking out unknown words that didn't make any sense. Prowl was purring and making his own pleasurable sounds from above him, face focused and legs tightened.

Then it finally happened. Bumblebee buckled up and wrapped his paws around the ninja cat's shoulders, babbling the same pleas, "Don't stop, don't stop! I'm so close- don't stop- _ahh_!"

Bumblebee cried out in a violent overload, climax ripping through his body like claws of absolute sin, waves coursing unforgivably throughout his entire little body. He yelped and moaned, digging his claws into the tan and brown cat above him, crying his designation. Their groins were now wet and splotchy, limply running against each other.

After a minute of blissfully high senses that were endugled greatfully, Bumblebee collapsed back against the grass like a plush toy. His body was burning hot and tired but still... not quite _satisfied_.

"Prowl?" the limp little kitties voice was exhausted and pleased, but his face was throwing off a nervous smile, "I'm still hot..."

Prowl, panting slightly, smiled and kept from chuckling as he pressed their foreheads together. "Did you really believe that we were truly finished?" he asked, enjoying the shudder it brought out, "No, Bee... your heat is strong. One climax won't be near enough to satisfy it."

Bumblebee bit his lip, unsure of what else they could do. "Does this mean we do it... _that_ way?" he hesitantly asked, knowing he was still a virgin and that first times were said to hurt a lot.

Prowl smiled gently and nudged his nose, giving him a small Eskimo kiss. "It is the best source of release for a cat in heat, but I understand if you are not ready for that yet, Bee," he whispered at the end.

Bumblebee frowned. He wanted to let Prowl take him but he was just scared that it would hurt- not that he'd actually admit it. But apart of him thought that he'd rather not go around dealing with this annoying heat for the rest of the week. Looking up at the ninja cat, Bee smiled, his ears shifting backwards in submission.

"I want to," he said softly.

Prowl looked somewhat surprised by this, but also weary. "Are you sure?"

Bumblebee nodded, gesturing for the bigger cat to get off him. When they separated, a thick trail of their climaxes linked them together causing the yellow cat to scrunch his face up. It really was gross, but oh well. It was worth it.

Body still energized with heat and arousal, Bumblebee turned over onto all four paws and leaned forward, rear-end lifting up in the air. He looked behind him and smiled, body working on its own accord. He could tell that Prowl was fixing to ask him if he was certain, so he just said,

"Yes, Prowl, I really want this. I just now learned how big of a pain in the tail heat cycles really are, and trust me, I don't think I could think of anyone better to do this with," Bumblebee's ears lifted. He was telling the truth.

It made Prowl's heart warm. He smiled at the small yellow cat and bent over to sniff at his aroused entrance. Bumblebee's heat was a sweet scented furnace that drove him crazy. He was a complicated cat, but Prowl loved him and he always had. He'd give him any kind of pleasure he wanted.

Unable to keep admiring the view, Prowl moved forward on his legs, hunching his back as he rested his paws on either side of Bumblebee. Before he grabbed his scruff however, he licked his ears and softly said, "If it should hurt, Bumblebee, then do not hesitate to tell me. I will be gentle."

"Mhm, yeah," Bumblebee agreed, his body squirming and twitching underneath the bigger cat. He was so close to getting what he needed. _So close_. And whatever Prowl said, he just mindlessly agreed with, "Totally."

Bumblebee whimpered when the ninja cat bit down on his scruff and pulled. It didn't hurt. It felt _amazing_. His body was now completely under Prowl's mercy, melting into his touch without a single second thought. And he loved it. Bumblebee purred so loudly that it sounded like a busted engine ready to explode... And then he felt it.

Bumblebee was barely able to arch as he felt Prowl entering him, his tail spiking upward. He let out a needy mewl and tried using his legs to lift himself more into the amazingly wet feeling. But clearly, he knew who had all the power here.

Prowl held Bumblebee as gently as possible, keeping him pinned with enough force that he wouldn't be able to move that much. He must concentrate on keeping his rhythm smooth, not wanting to hurt his lover or leave him sore. He was about half ways in when Bumblebee suddenly hissed and whimpered causing him to instantly halt his ministrations.

Letting go of his scruff, Prowl quickly asked, "Bumblebee, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Bumblebee only groaned at the halted pace and he twisted his head back to give Prowl a abandoned look. "No, no. I'm fine, really, it just... feels really good. And I want more," he dropped his head into the grass, trying to push his rear back into the ninja.

Prowl simply smiled, "So impatient."

He grabbed Bumblebee's scruff and worked himself forward, feeling the tight, enveloping heat welcome him eagerly. He growled, feeling the cat below him start to squirm and writhe like a worm, his head tossing back when he let go of his scruff.

" _Oh_ , Prowl," Bumblebee nearly shouted when they were finally completely joined, their bodies flush together like no force could pull them apart.

"How does it feel, Bumblebee?" Prowl whispered, giving his fury hips a small rock forward, electing a wonderful hiss of pleasure, "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Bumblebee cried and repeated, "And I want more so move before I take over and - _aw_!"

Prowl pulled out and pushed back in, more swiftly this time. The entrance was smooth and warm, so soft and comfortable. Prowl concentrated on working his hips, his smile lost and replaced with a slick, pleasured puddle. The way Bumblebee endlessly squirmed like a mad dog, moaning his name and begging- sometimes demanding- for him to go faster.

As Prowl obliged, Bumblebee pressed his face against the long grass, his body filled with nothing but agonizing pleasure. He hissed and bucked and cried, trying to meet every thrust the ninja cat made. He couldn't form real words anymore, the basics of reality now turned into a symmetrical dreamland. His legs were starting to feel weak and his back ached, but that didn't stop the pleasure that washed over him from feeling like a glorious sin. And the fact that it was _Prowl_ \- his crush- giving him such attention, was a blessing in itself.

"Prowl, harder!" Bumblebee groaned, feeling so close. The bizarre heat in his belly felt like a overfilled balloon that needed to be popped. Every thrust sent his body flying off the edge and back again, not exactly letting him loose.

Prowl only growled, pushing his hips against Bumblebees with enough force to nearly send them flipping forward. He bit down into the yellow cat's scruff again and pushed with all his might.

Bumblebee jolted madly, arching up into the powerful stimulation and _wailing_. He threw his head back, almost knocking Prowl out as he babbled nonsense about how good it felt. Pleasure streaked through him like lightning, turning everything into a weak, trembling mess. His body convulsed, the strength of the climax leaving him to be a pleasured mess.

Prowl was able to ride out his own overload with a little less noise, spilling his seed all over inside of Bumblebee. The pleasure that ran through his veins was the _greatest_ feeling he had ever experienced. Better than nature. He panted, letting go of the cruff and stumbling, about to fall over on his lover.

Before that happened, Prowl quickly stepped over Bumblebee and plopped down beside him. The yellow cat himself fell down to his side, eyes closed and face damp. They breathed heavily, washed in each others scent and love. Bumblebee opened his eyes, giving Prowl a small, wobbly smile and a lifted paw.

Prowl scooted forward and embraced his kitty, giving him a few loving kisses across the face and head. "Well Bumblebee..." He sighed, "How do you feel?"

"Annoyed," Bumblebee said which made the ninja abruptly stop to look at him, "I mean is _every_ heat cycle gonna be like this? Because this is something I'd like to do on a regular basis if you know what I mean? Hm, hm?"

Prowl tilted his head and frowned for a moment before letting a smile take over. He couldn't even _try_ to be upset. Bumblebee was too cute. Laying his head across the yellow kitties neck, Prowl purred, "Perhaps... If you consider us mates?"

Bumblebee looked up at the house, the sky and then to the gorgeous brown and tan cat around him. He thought about how long he had been crushing over him, how much he yearned to play and talk and cuddle. Then this heat cycle happened, opening up their feelings and actually being able to explore each other with such devine pleasure. It was all Bumblebee ever wanted.

The yellow kitty purred and leaned into the bigger cat, purring with contentment and enjoying the cuddles, "I do."


End file.
